Unexpected feelings
by Pandalulu
Summary: A One Shot with a romance about Nue and my OC. Have fun reading it (It is my first english story, normally I write in german...more about that on my account ;))


**Enemy? Love?**

_Unknown POV:_

Everyday, since a month now, I stalked him and his Team. I knew everything about there daily life. Of course there were some times when it would differ from the normal way. For example when the Team had a battle or got an assignment from there superiors, Kogarasumaru. I watched them so long already. I know most of there tricks. I saw and memorized it all, I could remember every detail perfectly. My mind has always been really good.

Soon it would be my time! Soon I could claim what should definitely mine! Tomorrow I would do it! Since I was a child I dreamed about owning the Thunder Regalia. I wanted to beat the Thunder King, who was currently Nue, and become the first Thunder Queen ever. And tomorrow it would happen! Tomorrow I would become the new and first Thunder Queen! A confident smirk found its way on my features and I had a hard time to suppress a pleased laughter.

The next day started as always with my boring school girl life. It was Friday so I had school and school was very important in the eyes of my parents. They taught me this since always. I cannot remember a time where they would not tell me how necessary school achievements were to get a great labor in the future. If I did not get good marks they would get really angry and even take my ATs from me. So I had to obey and go to school frequently.

But today school was especially boring, as I thought, and I could not concentrate on anything related to it because my mind was on today's evening already. I had my plans, my goal, right before my eyes.

When nightfall came I got ready and started to get to my target. They would be on their way back home from their everyday visit to the restaurant 'Le Food'. Then I could do it. Finally!

I was confident that was out of question but I thought that was okay because I trained a lot and believed in my strength. I was sure that I would win today!

Now it was finally the time. I stood right before him.

"Battle me! I want the Thunder Regalia!", I said with self-assurance in my voice. He ad an appraising look on his face. The children next to him snickered and muttered about me. They were on his Team, Black Crow. I could hear everything they said and it made me angry. I gave them an angry look and then my attention back to Nue. Well, at least I wanted to do that but he was already walking away! So I moved around to face him again and shouted:

"Hey! What are you doing? Stay here! I demand a battle with you! NOW!" While saying, or well shouting, this I clomped on the floor and forgot that I was wearing my ATs. And, of course, embarrassed myself. The ATs catapulted me with a lot of power into the air. I did not know what happened until was back on the ground again with a hurt butt. Tears were making there ways over my cheeks and you could here me saying frequently:

"Owie, owie, owie, owie, owie, owie..."

My face felt warm. It was really distressing! I shame me in ground and floor!

"And you thought you could defeat me with this? Maybe you should train some more!", said the Thunder King sneering at me. I looked up and saw that he stood now right before me and held out his hand for me. He wants to help me up? Why? I just wanted to crash him and his title and now he wanted to help me? I could not understand him and I did not want to! I slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your help!" I jumped to my feet and made my way into the night. But before disappearing fully I called back at him:

"Tomorrow at six pm on the rooftop of the Thou-High-School! Don't you dare miss it!"

Tomorrow it would be then. Tomorrow nothing could stop me. Tomorrow my time has definitely come! I would finally become the Thunder Queen!

On the next day, a Saturday, I woke up early in the morning. I washed up, ate something and got ready for training. I warmed up and started with riding on walls, then I trained my stamina, strength etcetera. My training lasted roughly five hours until I was out of breath. After that I relaxed some time and thereafter I searched for a nice little diner where I could get a proper meal.

Sharp at five thirty pm I was at the meeting place. I stood there and waited, and waited, and waited. At first I was really happy and looked forward to my match with the Thunder King and, of course, to my victory. I nervously leaped around the rooftop and watched out for my opponent every now and again.

But two hours later I was frustrated and pissed. I sat down, leaning on the railing. I could not accept the fact that Nue was still not here! So I waited furthermore. I mean, he could not just ignore my challenge, or could he?

_Nue's POV:_

I was on my way back home from a meeting with the other King's and Queen's when I remembered the occurrence from yesterday. This crazy girl! She really got guts, challenging me just like that! And then she even lost without me blending in! I refused her of course! She looked weak and I did not think that she would be able to take me on, not even the slightest bit! To be clear: Her challenge was like a joke for me.

Then I recalled her words:

"Tomorrow at six pm on the rooftop of the Thou-High-School! Don't you dare miss it!"

It was already far past six pm but I still decided to go to the place she mentioned as the meeting point. She was weird, maybe she really waited for me. Would she? I felt suddenly guilt build up when I saw her sitting there. She was sleeping.

Somehow I felt responsible for her. I did not know why but it was a feeling I could not ignore. I sighed and bend down before her. I looked at her peaceful face and had to smirk. She was actually a real beauty.

A few strands of her light blonde hair fell over her closed eyes. I liked how she looked now, so quiet and peaceful. I shivered at the thought. This emotion was strange to me and I did not want it to control it. My life was crazy enough already.

I put my right hand on her shoulder and gave it a little shake. But she did nothing. She just stayed unconscious. I sighed again.

"Hey! Girl, wake up! You want to die here?", I demanded but again she stayed still. A third sigh left my throat. I had no other choice, I had to take her with me. How could I leave her here and get sick? She would put all the guilt on me! No way in hell would I let that happen!

So I put one of my arms under her back and the other under her legs and heaved her up. She was surprisingly light, she weight nearly nothing. Now she was in my arms, just like a groom would hold his bride. Hopefully Simca would not see me like this! She had this bad habit of always annoying me. When she saw this it would become hell for me that was for sure! She was such a child!

With the stranger in my arms I made my way through the night to my home, our old church. If Black Burn was there? I grimaced. This idiot should stay wide away from him! He was a good-for-nothing father. When he was drunk, and that was nearly always, he was a perverted geezer. He and his ridiculous tricks...My face turned red and I changed my thoughts. He was really a perverted good-for-nothing!

At home it was quiet. Nowhere a sight of Black Burn or the children. A good sign.

_Strange girl's POV:_

I woke up to the sounds of children talking and laughing. I grumbled and rolled myself on the other side. I tried to get the noise out of my head pressing my pillow on my ears but I could still hear them slightly. Furthermore I felt something weird under me. I must have rolled onto something and that something was warm. Did I take a hot-water bag with me yesterday night? Strange. Thinking about it...where did the noise of children actually come from? At my home there were no children. But...The thing I was lying on suddenly moved a little!

My eyes shot open and I sat up in lightning speed. I blinked a few times, then looked around the room I was in. It was not my room! My eyes got wide. Then there was a movement again and I looked down in an instance. My eyes got even wider and my jaw dropped. There he lay, my enemy! Nue! He was sleeping. Quiet and peaceful. I could not move.

He seemed different. Not like the Thunder King whom I wanted to defeat but like a normal boy. A cute one actually. My cheeks started to burn. I should definitely not think about this! He was my enemy! The only hindrance between me and the title of the Thunder Queen! Grrrrrrr. So confusing.

Nothing changed after ten minutes. Nue was still sleeping and I was still sitting there. I glanced at his face from time to time and somehow got to stare at it for a long time. His lavender hair was messy and some strands of it lied on his forehead. His light skin was perfect, pure and even. Like a puppet. I envied him. Not even me, a girl, had such a perfect skin! My wandered further to his closed eyes then to his small nose and last but not least to his wonderful rosy lips. His mouth was opened a bit.

I felt a strong temptation to touch his face. I bit my lip and tried to restrain myself. But the curiosity grew by every second. I just could not hold back anymore! So I raised my left hand an d slowly moved it to his features. I gently touched his beautiful skin and felt now for myself how smooth it was. My fingers moved over his cheekbones, his forehead, his nose and finally to his mouth. I could feel his breath on my skin and flinched.

An idea crossed my mind. How would his lips feel on my own?

I was shocked of my own thoughts but still wanted to satisfy my desire. I leaned down in a slow pace. I got nearer and nearer to his face. His breath brushed my lips. I hesitated. But I wanted, no, had to do this now!

Just as I wanted to move again I was rolled over and pressed into the mattress. Nue's face was now over mine and not the other way around. His expression was sleepy. He looked calm and serious. My face must be looking like a tomato at the moment.

_Nue's POV:_

I felt something soft brushing over my features. First on my cheeks, then on my forehead, my nose and at the end even on my mouth. A warm feeling build in my belly and I enjoyed it. Was it even real? Or, was it a dream? The movement disappeared suddenly and I was about to protest but then I felt something different. A light breeze on my lips, just like a feather.

I gradually woke up more and more and I came to the realization that this was not a dream. It was reality.

As I was awake enough I opened my eyes fast and looked at the strange girl. Her face was only millimeter away from mine. I immediately changed our positions and softly pushed her into the mattress. Now I was practically lying on her. Our faces were still really close to each other. I looked deep into her wonderful green eyes and ignored the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

I leaned in more. Her eyes widened instantly but closed soon, awaiting the impact. I also closed mine and closed the last distance. Both of us savored this perfect feeling.

As I broke away her face looked hooded, just as mine.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Me-Melody, Kyokuno Melody!" A smile found its way onto my lips. Her name was sweet, the musically melody. My interest in her got even stronger by hearing her beautiful voice.

"Where are you from? Your first name sounds foreign."

"Ehm, I was born in Japan but my mother is from America...Ehm, what about us now? What was that just now? And wha-"

I interrupted her as I kissed her again. Thereafter I looked deep into her eyes.

"You wanted to kiss me, I wanted to kiss you. It seems that we have feelings for each other, so, you're mine now! Don't you think so, too?"

_Melody's POV:_

I stared at him with a shocked expression. Was he serious? Were we not enemies? But why did it feel so right and ideal, the kiss? My feelings agreed fully to his announcement and I could not fight them. I wanted him.

"Yes, you're right, Thunder King!", I said and jumped into his arms. He fell back, me on top of him and we both started to laugh. One thought crossed our minds at the same time:

My life is complete now!

~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you like it^^ Critism is welcome but please in a respectful manner :)

_**Disclaimer for all my stories: I own neither the Manga nor the Anime, all rights go to there rightful owners. Only the storyline (except the original parts of the Anime/Manga) and the OCs are mine.**_


End file.
